


Its The Terror Of Knowing What This World Is About

by harryspottery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Depressed Louis, M/M, Sad Louis, good intentions gone wrong, just a depressing drabble, this is literally nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryspottery/pseuds/harryspottery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time he entered the hallway Louis could feel the familiar pull in the pit of his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its The Terror Of Knowing What This World Is About

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Under Pressure by Queen (literally best song ever)
> 
>  
> 
> Mistakes are all mine

In the school’s library you’ll find him. With a sweater two sizes too big and sleeves falling inches past the tips of his delicate fingertips. With black rimmed glasses perched upon his nose concealing only a fraction of cerulean sadness, as if the pair of lenses were a frail door separating him from the monsters that incessantly knocked. His hair a close to Carmel color, almost comparable to the color of sand on a beach after it gets wet. In his hands you’ll see a book, one of the hundreds he’s read and smeared his emotions over, one of the many that lay still as stone in the messenger bag across from him, loopy handwriting with the name Louis scrawled over any and everything with a publishing date. In smaller, taller, skinnier handwriting you’d see Louis all over the place. Now not physically of course, but his mind and soul, his writing. Sometimes poetry sometimes just pure thought, spiraling from hopeful to helpless in less than a second, all of it meaning everything and nothing at the same time, like the droning’s of such a vast universe compared to a polluted and wasted blue marble.

The sound of the school’s bell singling the end of the half hour for lunch, sounds like war sirens in Louis’ ears. And it always seemed that no matter how hard Louis would strain his eyes closed, no matter how many prayers he sent to whomever or whatever that had the ability save him, and no matter how much hope he may have scraped up that morning, he still had to return to the same hellish nightmare six times a day, as If it were just waiting for him with a comfy chair and a cold beverage. But Louis is no fool and he’s discovered that over the years, the infinite number of pointless prayers couldn’t save him from a damn thing that was out to get him on this planet, and by the time he got to high school he came to terms with the obscenities spat in his face.

Closing the worn and fragile cover of one of his older books, Louis exited the library, biding the librarian a goodbye with small wave and a stuttered out “goodbye”. It seems that the only person around here to actually talk to Louis was the librarian, and all he ever discuses with the elder woman was books. Not that it bothered him a single bit. By the time he entered the hallway Louis could feel the familiar pull in the pit of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> lol so really i just found this digging through old files and it seemed to be good enough to post for something small???
> 
>  
> 
> idk i hit a dead end while writing it if you have any ideas as to what i could add message me PLEASE 
> 
>  
> 
> here: asstasticas.tumblr.com or here lourryslilies.tumblr.com


End file.
